matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Stealthy Hunter
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 70|capacity = 10 (max 150)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|cost = 305 (220 in discount/sale)|level_required = 32|theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed|firing_sound = }} The Stealthy Hunter is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.6.0 update. Appearance It is a desert-camouflaged bolt-action sniper rifle with the desert camouflage finish. It is equipped with the sniper scope, silencer, gas tube, and the bipod. Strategy It deals awesome damage, slow fire rate, below-average capacity, fairly high mobility and lossless accuracy. Tips *While it packs a devastatingly powerful punch, its below-average fire rate precludes the continuous fire. **Even then, you can benefit from its lossless accuracy. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. **This is true as it has the 2X headshot multipier. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *Its 10X zoom can make this a deadly weapon in all ranges. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's average fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *Use it like you would use any other sniper, always watch out. In PG3D, you would ideally want to keep moving to avoid revealing your location to enemy players. *In regular matches, reload after killing somebody. *This weapon have a slow fire rate. After you fired, switch to another weapon and use that weapon until you can fire again. *Do not use this as an offensive weapon due to its fire rate. *Its accuracy does not lose even when spammed, so take advantage of that. *Use this weapon in long ranges. **It can be also used in short ranges, if you are skilled enough. *Only reload when you are safe, either behind an object or by always moving in the battlefield to prevent getting shot, as this has a rather slow reload time. **Try to pair this with Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape for offset it. Counters *Move and jump around the player while attacking them to ensure you won't get killed. **Also, DO NOT move and jump in a predictable pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage. However, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *The Marksman Enforcer has a moderately slow rate of fire, so immediately attack the sniper as soon as they have fired. It's best to strike when the iron is hot. *You can counter this with another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *This weapon is mostly a one shot kill, unless you have a Resurrection at hand, be careful when engaging these users at basically all ranges. **However, this is no longer the case as of the removal of the Resurrection. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *Use high mobility weapons to outrun its users trying to snipe you, but be aware of their skill since there are snipers who are able to no-scope in eliminating a very fast players without missing. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so be ready to have an instant area damage weapon with you. *Skilled players are always a problem, as the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem for them. So always get covered and get a ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Keep in mind that this weapon is ONE HEADSHOT KILL, so stay away from them at all costs. Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is one of the spin-off versions of Elephant Hunter, as they are both based from the Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle. *It is one of the few weapons with usable bipod. *It is one of the few Sniper weapons with 20X zoom. However, it was reduced to 10X. *The word "stealthy" (in title) in that case references the greatly minimized firing sound. However, as of 17.7.0 update, it now only references its design, though the design in question is ideal for the desert war. *It was developed by the Arrandale Military Supplies for the Armed Forces of United Blocks for the Middle East attack preparations. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *It is now given "armor bonus" in 16.0.0 update. *Its identical counterpart exists since 16.9.0 update. *Its zooming intensity was reduced to 10X in the 17.7.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Bipod Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary